Nothing lasts forever
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Someday, everything would disappear completly and it was alright in a way. Because nothing lasted forever, not Jason, not Hylla, not her father, not Hazel. To Reyna, loss was nothing new, because it had become normal in her life.


"Nothing lasts forever and we both know hearts can change."

* * *

><p>In her whole life, Reyna had never wished for much. Her wish had always been to protect the people she loved. She had tried her best, but in the end it had been hopeless, because nothing lasted forever. Nothing, not Jason, not her father, not Hylla, not her friends, not even the gods would last forever, because someday, no matter how long it might be from now, western civilization would fade, someday everything might disappear, leaving only chaos behind. She remembered the conversation she had with Jason once.<p>

_"Jason, do you thing anything will last forever?" she asked, out of curiosity._

_He thought for a moment and said brightly "I know! Our love!" Reyna was stunned for a second, then burst out laughing._

_"Good one!"_

That conversation had been the last one she had with him. When Jason had come back, they hadn't talked, it seemed that his eyes didn't meet hers and that he was mute when she was around. She kept walking, walking faster, she looked around for something to do, because in a way, that was the best way to escape the pain. But all she saw was plain grassland. She tried not to but she couldn't help remembering another memory.

_"Dad?" she whispered, she had been 6 then. She hadn't known that she was a demigod._

_"Reyna! Don't come in!" she could hear her father's voice calling desperately. Reyna had been shocked, then curiosity became the better of her._

_"Dad?" she called out again._

_"Reyna! Find Hylla and get out of here!" her dad called once more "Listen to me for once!" But Reyna hadn't. She never liked to not know something, she cutiously opened the door, and saw her father, crumpling to the floor, a minotaur standing triumphantly over it. In her father's stomach, there had been a knife, and blood was blossoming on the floor. She backed out rapidly, she had escaped to CC's island with Hylla._

Reyna shook her head. She wouldn't think about things like that. She told herself sternly. No she wouldn't. But maybe out of all the things she missed, she missed her mind the most, because her mind, brain whatever wouldn't listen to her, it stubbornly kept replaying painful memories in her head.

_"Hylla!" Reyna desperately cut through the monsters, searching for her sister she already knew was gone. "Hylla! Where are you?" Nearby she heard Percy yell._

_"Reyna! Don't! Hylla's already gone! You can't do anything to help her!" she growled when Percy came in view, he was pale and pushed her back. Reyna ripped his hands off her._

_"Don't try to stop me!" she kept going forwards, ignoring Percy's warning. When she arrive, how she wished she had listened to him. Hylla lay on the floor, her hands tied behind her back, a giant stood besides her, a spear in his hand, Hylla groaned softly, Reyna saw a thousand cuts in her back, the giant smiled and made another cut, running it across Hylla's neck. "No!" Reyna surged forward. A hand gripped her hand. She turned around, to stare into Jason's solemn eyes. He shook his head. Reyna collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Jason patted her back comfortingly, Percy appeared on her other side._

_"Let's go Reyna," he said softly. Jason lifted her onto her feet, and guided her towards the main house._

The memory of Hylla, bleeding furiously still haunted Reyna. She still remembered every detail. Because she never forgot. It was one of her best personality and one of her worst. Because Reyna would always remember the memories of the people that had left her. Another memory overwhelmed her, how much memories could she take before she went insane? Reyna wondered as the memory swept over her.

_"Hazel!" Reyna gripped Hazel's paling hand. Frank stared in shock at Hazel._

_"What are you doing?" Reyna snapped "Get nectar! Ambrosia! Anything you fool!" Frank hurriedly stumbled out of the door._

_"Make... Make him stay." Hazel whispered, her lips pale. The gaping wound at her side wasn't getting any better._

_"But Hazel, you need to heal!" Reyna protested. Hazel shook her head painfully._

_"Too... late, need to speak with him." Reyna hurried out of the door, "Frank!" Frank came in view, his face drooping._

_"She's dead isn't she?" he asked hopelessely._

_"Not yet! Speak with her! Comfort her before she dies!" Reyna pushed him in, she was about to follow, then hesitated, she decided to give them a private time. Besides she had never been good with these farewells, she didn't want to be haunted with another memory of watching a person die. Frank came out 30 seconds later, his eyes hollow._

_"She's gone," he had said stonily before moving past her and out of the door. Reyna stared after him not being able to process fully what just happened. Hazel, so lively 10 minutes ago, suddenly falling with a cry._

Reyna sat down on the edge of a cliff. Beneath her, the sea was so beautiful, but as the sun set, it became red. The color of blood she had seen so much in her life, all the painful memories, she watched a cat dart out and grab a mouse by the tail. One more life lost. But watching people die had become normal in her life, because in her life, nothing would ever be happy anymore, it would always be bleak, without Jason, without Hazel, without Hylla, without her father, without a thousand more friends that had fallen in battle. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked it up, and answered the call. She could hear Annabeth's voice. Annabeth sniffed.

"Percy... Percy..." she stammered.

"Percy's dead," Reyna said flatly. Somehow, she had expected this.

"Yes... And I just want to say, can you come for his funeral? It's right now."

"Sorry, busy," Reyna cut off the connection quickly. Another friend gone, but Reyna didn't feel the pain that was supposed to be there. Because to her death was nothing new. Because nothing lasted forever after all. In the end, everything would be lost. She stood up suddenly and searched in her pocket for the few notes she had with her. The first was from Jason

_I'm sorry Reyna, I choose piper, please forgive me._

Such a simple note, but making her feel this agony she was feeling now. With a tear sliding her cheek, Reyna ripped it and threw it in to the sea below. Reyna took the next one out, it was from her father, before he had died, he had written a note to her, preparing her for when he might die.

_Dear Reyna_

_If I ever die, and you read this, I give you orders, escape with Hylla to Circe's island, you will be safe there. Remember I love you, I wish I would have more time with you, but I have to reveal one more thing, you are a demigod Reyna, a daughter of Bellona. Now go to my bedroom, search in my wardrobe, beneath my green shirt, you will find two daggers, one is yours and one is Hylla's. Use it wisely._

From Dad

One more tear came, Reyna crmpled it up and threw it into the sea. The third was from Hylla.

_Reyna, the giants are coming west to your camp, I will send you aid._

Another tear, her cheek was getting icy now, the tears froze halfway. She wiped them away and threw the piece of parchment into the sea.

The last was from Hazel

_Reyna, me and Frank found information about Gaia, we are heading towards their camp right now, wait._

Reyna couldn't take this anymore, tears streamed down her cheek, Reyna didn't bother wiping it away now. Her hands wavered on top of the note, she made up her mind. Reyna threw the note with all her strength, as far as it would go. She walked away, back to her camp and cut all the ties she had with the people she had love once. Nothing lasted forever, not even the bond that had connected her to the people who were gone now.


End file.
